


Twin Power

by 139Caroline269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/139Caroline269/pseuds/139Caroline269
Summary: Znáte ten pocit, když příjdete o sourozence? A co hůř o dvojče? Jeden student z Bradavic tento pocit moc dobře zná. Už je to jedenáct let, co jeho dvojče záhadně zmizelo a on už za tu dobu přestal doufat, že kdy své dvojče znovu spatří.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Twin Power

**Author's Note:**

> V minulosti se tento příběh nacházel na Wattpadu pod stejným názvem. Z důvodů mně neznámým však Wattpad můj účet smazal a s ním i příběh. Rozhodla jsem se tedy jej zveřejnit tady, aby lidé, kterým se líbil k němu měli stále přístup. S tímto rozhodnutím jsem se také rozhodla příběh přepsat do té nejlepší podoby, takže některé věci budou lehce odlišné. Snad se vám bude líbit.

,,Dobře, takže podle instrukcí bych teď měla projít sloupem na vlakové nástupiště 9 3/4.'' řekla jsem si sama pro sebe a zvedla oči od pergamenu, abych si mohla areál vlakového nádraží Kingscross ještě jednou prohlédnout. Všude se to hemžilo nekouzelníky, jak by řekla mamá, kteří do sebe navzájem vráželi a ani se neomluvili. Velice ohleduplné. Pomalu jsem sestoupila z nadchodu a vydala se k řadě sloupů mezi nástupištěm 9 a 10. Za sebou jsem táhla svůj objemný kufr s iniciály J. F. D., neboli Jamie Florette Delacrois, a společně s ním i menší klec s mým černým kocourem, kterému jsem jako pětiletá dala jméno Jimmy. Momentálně byl schoulený v klubíčku a pospával. Jakpak by ne, když celou cestu z Francie lítal po celém kupé jako praštěný. 

Znovu jsem se podívala na pergamen v mé ruce. Projít sloupem. Nástupiště 9 3/4. Byla jsem hodně zmatená. S lehce nakrčeným čelem jsem si prohlédla všechny sloupy v mém dosahu. Všechny vypadaly stejně, žádná sebemenší odlišnost. Frustrovaně jsem vydechla přebývající vzduch ze svým plic a podívala se na hodinky, které jsem dostala od papá. 10:30. ,,Mám půl hodiny, skvěle.'' řekla jsem a zatahala za kufr. Stoupla jsem si vedle jednoho ze sloupů a lehce se o něj opřela. Měla jsem v úmyslu chvíli počkat a přehodnotit všechny moje možnosti, jenže než jsem se k tomu vůbec dostala, propadla jsem se dovnitř toho sloupu. 

Rychle jsem se vyhoupla na nohy a přitáhla za sebou kufr i s prskajícím kocourem, kterého jsem tak nemile probudila. ,,Co je to za..'' říkala jsem si v duchu, ale nestihla jsem tu myšlenku dokončit, jelikož jsem naprosto oněměla z výhledu, který se mi naskytl. Přede mnou byla odstavena krásná červená lokomotiva. Celé nástupiště bylo zaplněno davem lidí, kteří buď to nastupovali do vlaku nebo se s ostatními loučili. Zahlédla jsem spoustu kufrů, klecí se sovami, košťat a poletujících papírových vlaštovek. Když jsem vzhlédla všimla jsem si, že na sloupu, kterým jsem před chvílí prošla stojí 9 3/4. Jak já miluju magii...

Mňoukání Jimmyho mě vrátilo zpátky do reality. ,,Promiň mi za to probuzení, chaton. Půjdeme najít toho pána z ministerstva, co ty na to?'' promluvila jsem na kocoura, který na mě upíral svůj jedinečně žlutý pohled. Jasně, že ti kočka neodpoví. Znovu jsem se narovnala a rozhlédla se po nástupišti. Lidé z ministerstva většinou nosili dlouhé pláště a klobouky, tak jsem se zaměřila právě na to. O kousek dál se o zeď opíral jeden muž, který odpovídal popisu pracovníka z ministerstva, tak jsem se k němu vydala. 

Když jsem procházela kolem skupinek lidí, pochytila jsem, a to samozřejmě nezáměrně, několik útržků z jejich rozhovorů, jako například: ,,Budeš mi hrozně chybět..'' ,,Nezapomeň mi psát..'' ,,... a ne že zase vyhodíš záchod do povětří.'' ,,Hlavně nic neztrať.'' ,,Buď na svou sestru milý.'' 

,,Čekáte tu na mě?'' zeptala jsem se pracovníka, hned jakmile jsem k němu došla. ,,To záleží na tom, jak se jmenujete.'' odpověděl záhadným tónem. Tenhle chlap se mi líbí. ,,Jamie Delacrois.'' odpověděla jsem stejným tónem a pozvedla jedno obočí. ,,Tak to jste měla pravdu, slečno Delacroisová. Čekal jsem tu na vás. Jste připravená?'' zeptal se a přitom se odrazil od zdi, takže byl ještě vyšší než předtím. Neříkám, že já jsem nějak malá, vždy jsem byla ve zlatém průměru mých vrstevníků, ale když je někdo o hlavu a půl vyšší než vy, už si tak vysocí nepřijdete. 

,,Jistě.'' odpověděla jsem na jeho otázku a chytla se jeho nabízené ruky. V tu ránu se se mnou zatočil celý svět a já cítila obrovský tlak v oblasti pupíku. Stále mi nedávalo smysl, proč jsem musela jít na to nástupiště, když jsem tím vlakem ani nejela. Oči jsem otevřela, až jak jsem ucítila pevnou zem pod nohama. První co jsem spatřila byl mohutný hrad. Bradavice. Ohromeně jsem se začala rozhlížet kolem sebe. Bylo to tu nádherný. 

Pracovník mi neverbálně naznačil, ať jdu za ním. Chvílemi jsem musela běžet, jelikož jsem se kolem sebe neustále rozhlížela a několikrát se zapomněla, takže se mi pán z ministerstva vzdaloval. ,,Kde jsou moje zavazadla?'' zeptala jsem se, když mi došlo, že jsme se přemístili bez mého kufru a klece s Jimmym. ,,Vaše zavazadla budou dopravena společně s ostatními studenty.'' odpověděl mi pracovník a znovu přidal do kroku. 

,,Někam spěcháme?'' zeptala jsem se, když jsem ho doběhla. Tentokrát mi nijak neodpověděl, jen nadzvednul jedno obočí a lehce zvolnil krok. Sama pro sebe jsem se usmála a zadívala se na pohybující se obrazy na kamenných stěnách. Vypadalo to tu o hodně jinak než v Krásnohůlkách. Tam byly všechny stěny lazené do pastelových barev, všechny rámy byly pozlacené a rozhodně byste tam nenašli brnění nebo gobelíny. Tento hrad měl svoji minulost všem přímo na očích.

Jakmile jsme zabočili už nejméně po osmé, objevila se před námi přísně vyhlížející paní. ,,Dobrý den, profesorko McGonagallová.'' pozdravil ji zdvořile muž, já jen stačila kývnout hlavou a lehce se pousmát. ,,Dobrý den, pane Hoowersi. Jak vidím, vedete nám naši novou studentku.'' oplatila mu pozdrav a zkoumavě mě přejela pohledem. Pracovní, tedy pan Hoowers mi pokynul rukou, abych se vydala k profesorce. 

,,Vítejte v Bradavicích, slečno Delacroisová.'' přivítala mě. ,,Než se stanete plnohodnotnou studentkou Bradavic, musíme dořešit pár formalit. Následujte mě, prosím.'' Pokynula rukou přešla k točitým schodům, které byly zakryté velkým gobelínem. ,,Citrónová zmrzlina.'' řekla najednou profesorka a já se zatvářila naprosto nechápavě. Už jsem se jí chystala zeptat, co tím myslela, ale gobelín chránící schodiště se začal otáčet a tím uvolnil cestu. Posunkem ruky mi naznačila, že mám pokračovat.

Jakmile jsem vyšla točité schodiště, ocitla jsem se přede dveřmi. Z lehka jsem na ně zaklepala a počkala, než se ozvalo ,,dále''. Ředitelna bylo také velice zajímavé místo, byla kruhovitého tvaru a měla více pater. Na zdech bylo několik obrazů s lidmi, kteří vypadali jako bývalí ředitelé. ,,Vítejte, slečno Delacroisová. Vítejte v Bradavicích.'' ozval se profesor Brumbál, který seděl za velkým stolem a shlížel na mě zpoza svých půlměsícových brýlí.

,,Děkuji, profesore Brumbále.'' usmála jsem se a popošla blíže. ,,Chtěl jste se mnou něco probrat?'' zeptala jsem jakmile jsem si sedla do nabízeného křesla. ,,Na naší škole nebylo obvyklé, že by zde v průběhu let přibývali studenti i do jiných ročníků než do těch prvních. Avšak v minulosti již bylo několik výjimek. Myslím, že znáte slečnu Scamanderovou, která od nás před pár lety odešla a poté se loni vrátila.''

,,Ano, Lunu znám.'' odpověděla jsem a zavzpomínala na svou nejlepší kamarádku z Krásnohůlek, zelenookou krásku s medově hnědými vlasy a pihovatým obličejem. ,,Než jste přišla, pročítal jsem si zprávu, kterou mi poskytla ředitelka Krásnohůlek a musím uznat, že je to opravdu zajímavé čtení. Vytopila jste dvě patra, přilepila několik studentů k židlím a několika z nich jste také přebarvila uniformy i jejich vlasy na růžovo. A to všechno jenom v jeden den.'' pročítal nahlas zprávu. Trochu jsem se zastyděla, jelikož tato zpráva mohla hodně ohrozit můj přestup, avšak toho co jsem udělala nelituji. Všichni si to právoplatně zasloužili.

,,I předtím jste prý byla samý žertík, ale nikdy jste se nenechala chytit. Co se tedy stalo?'' zeptal se a pohlédl na mě svýma vyrovnanýma očima. ,,Neměla jsem všechno dostatečně naplánované, a tak jsem byla ve skluzu.'' přiznala jsem neochotně a trochu stydlivě se pousmála. Brumbál jen pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou a opřel se do křesla.

,,Každopádně vaše výsledky z NKÚ jsou velice dobré. Samé vynikající až na Etiketu a Společenské mravy, tam jen přijatelné.'' ,,Ten předmět mi nikdy nešel.'' řekla jsem potichu a potlačila chuť protočit oči, když jsem si vzpomněla na madam Chevalierovou a její garderóbu. ,,Tak to máte štěstí, že tady v Bradavicích takovýto předmět nemáme.'' spiklenecky na mě mrkl a přešel k jedné ze skříní, ze které vzal starý klobouk. 

,,Teď už jen musíme zjistit, do jaké koleje vás zařadit.'' usmál se a předal mi do rukou klobouk. Když jsem se na něj zmateně podívala, odpověděl pouhým ,,dejte si jej na hlavu''. Pokrčila jsem rameny a klobouk si opravdu posadila na své čokoládově hnědé vlasy. Zanedlouho se mi v hlavě ozval hlásek. 

,,Vidím, že hodně vlastností je ve tvé rodině podobných. Jsi odvážná a chytrá jako tvůj bratr. Nebojácná, tvrdohlavá a cílevědomá. Havraspár a ani Mrzimor by pro tebe nebyly dobrou volbou. Jsi velice živá a máš ráda žertíky. Zmijozel ani náhodou, nevěříš na předsudky. Tak ať je to tedy NEBELVÍR!''

Opatrně jsem si klobouk sundala z hlavy a posadila jej na Brumbálův stůl. ,,Tak tedy ještě jednou vítejte v Bradavicích, slečno Delacroisová. Od nynějška patříte do Nebelvírské koleje do šestého ročníku.'' usmál se na mě. ,,Kdybyste měla nějaký dotaz, nebojte se stavit. Teď kdybyste mě omluvila, mám ještě nějakou práci, než dorazí studenti.'' Sama jsem se vyprovodila z ředitelny a vydala se dolů zpátky po schodech. Pod nimi na mě čekala profesorka McGonagallová, která mě dovedla do nebelvírské společenské místnosti.


End file.
